jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheels on the Bus
Wheels on the Bus Wheels on the Bus is a stand capable of manipulating machinery and later on, energy. It belongs to Mike Hayness. Appearance/Personality Wheels on the Bus doesn't have a specific personality or form. When manifested without a purpose it will only be seen as a white fog, that's only visible to the user itself and other stand users. Due to how Wheels on the Bus works. When used, It's appearance will be of a physical item that will be used to "possess" the machinery it will control. Because of the stand manifesting into an actual physical item, this stand can be seen even by non-stand users. The stand is named based on the popular children song, "Wheels on the Bus". The name also reflects upon Mike's inner child-like personality. Abilities Wheels on the Bus's main ability is to manipulate machinery and electronics into any way the user desires. In order to manipulate and take control of a machinery, Wheels on the Bus must transform either into something that will replace an existing part of the machinery or into an add-on that is compatible and could be installed onto a specific machinery. For example, if Wheels on the Bus is commanded to take over a car, it will transform into something the car has, like it's wheels, after transforming Wheels on the Bus will either destroy or remove the existing part and install itself as a replacement. Or the second method, which is to transform into an add-on item, like a rear wing and then install itself to the car to take control of it. Upon Mike's complete mastery of this stand, he could split Wheels on the Bus into 10 parts, each capable of possessing it's own machinery. The maximum range of this stand is 100 kilometers, this means Wheels on the Bus is capable of possessing machines and electronics as far as 100 kilometers away from the user. Possessive Overclocking The first ability discovered by Mike when he manifested Wheels on the Bus for the first time as a kid. This allows him to massively increase the operation speed and/or increase the power output of a specific machinery. This ability works by altering the machinery's settings and providing extra power to the machinery. During it's first manifestation, Wheels on the Bus can only supply up to 100 Kilowatts of extra power, however upon Mike's complete mastery of this Stand, Wheels on the Bus can supply up to 1 Megawatt (1000 Kilowatt) of continuous power which can be increased to a massive 5 Megawatts of peak power (5000 Kilowatts) for short bursts.(up to 3 seconds) Usage of this ability includes but not limited to: Quadrupling Mike's computer's CPU clock speed, Massively increasing the power of his car engine, enhancing a standard handgun to the point where it can destroy walls, destroying an electrical circuit by overloading it, instantly destroying enemy weapons by overloading it with too much power, and many more. Possessive Enhancement This is a variation of the "Possessive Overclocking" ability. This ability allows the user to reduce or even nullify the negative traits and/or amplify the positive traits of the machinery it possesses. Usage of this ability includes but not limited to: Reducing the weight of a heavy machine gun to the point where it weighs less than a handgun with it's recoil nullified as well, actively changing the characteristics of his car during his escape to San Francisco (which allows his car to quickly adapt to multiple road conditions, such as from asphalt road to dirt and mud), increase his phone's battery life, enhancing an AAA battery to the point where it packs as much power as a car battery, and many more. Possessive Transformation This ability allows Wheels on the Bus to transform a machinery into something different, but still in the same category. During Mike's first discovery of this ability, the transformation can only be maintained for 10 minutes, upon complete mastery of this ability, the effect can be extended for up to one hour or even permanent for specific use cases. Usage of this ability includes but not limited to: Temporarily upgrading any electronics or machinery, instantly repairing a machinery just by possessing it (permanent effect), temporarily adding a specific trait to a machinery (like adding all-wheel-drive to Mike's car) and more. Perfect Energy Conversion This ability allowed Wheels on the Bus to convert a specific type of energy to another with 100% efficiency. This ability works by having Wheels on the Bus transform into an energy converter (like a heating element, electric motor, or solar panel) and then install itself into the target machinery where it will either replace an existing part or simply install itself as an add-on. Often times this results in a significantly increased power output or drastically reducing it's energy consumption. It can also transform into a stand-alone energy converter without any need for an external machine. Upon Mike's complete mastery of this ability, Wheels on the Bus can instantly convert an energy without transforming into a physical item. And the range of energy it can convert increases as well, from absorbing heat energy in the air to be converted into light or electricity (which also cools the air around him), absorbing massive amounts of heat energy from his enemies to instantly freeze them, (similar to Dio Brando's Flash Freeze ability) completely removing the kinetic energy in bullets therefore stopping it before it hits him, being undetected in the radar by simply absorbing the radar signals, converting sunlight or other forms of energy directly into Hamon, and even harnessing the Earth's rotational energy to deliver a devastating punch that can destroy mountains. Un-Manufacture This ability can turn a machinery into it's basic components, or even into it's raw materials. Possessive Item Assembly This is Wheels on the Bus's ultimate ability. By combining all the previous 5 abilities into one, Wheels on the Bus can possess multiple machinery and then combining them into one machine. This Assembled item varies in shape and power. One of Mike's favorite "assembly" is by turning machines around him into a single robot, effectively giving his Stand a humanoid form, the massive energy provided by both "Possessive Overclocking" and "Perfect Energy Conversion" abilities made this robot extremely powerful, capable of overpowering even Stands with an A rating in destructive power and is fast enough to move at the speed of light (which is the maximum limit of his Stand's speed due to being made of physical items) also, the more materials and energy sources Wheels on the Bus can get it's hands on, the more powerful this ability will become. And this ability isn't limited to just a robot either, other "Assemblies" include but not limited to: A Massive Railgun capable of destroying multiple buildings in one shot, a Flamethrower that can melt Titanium, a computer faster than any supercomputer in the world, an aircraft capable of moving at Massively Hypersonic speeds, and many many more. Gallery | Trivia Category:Stands